Bad Cop, Bad Cop
by NurseLintu
Summary: Just a naughty one about Detective Reynaldo Curtis and a certain murder suspect... SMUT within, be warned! Don't like, don't read. Please, Oneshot Detective!kink


**RATED M FOR A REASON! FULL ON SMUT, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, PLEASE!**

**Okay people, this is rated M for a reason! It has been a while since I have written something like this exactly, so I am definitely rusty! I just can't help my mind running away with me when I am watching Curtis roughing up the suspects in the interview room and such, and I couldn't help but write this! So here are the warnings, and PLEASE take heed! This is purely smut, with very little in the way of a storyline, and for this fic, Curtis isn't married, because I HATE infidelity. He's just a bad cop with some bad ideas. If you don't want to read something really raunchy and dirty, then this is NOT the fic for you! Please, please turn away now, and don't continue! I don't want to offend anyone, I just want to get this little muse out of my system so I can concentrate on my others :D For those of you who are up to it, here goes, please let me know what you think, and concrit is appreciated, but abuse I'm not so keen on, thank you (: If you are ready for this, pure bred filth, then strap in and enjoy the ride :p**

Call it his Spidey Senses, his Detective Skills, whatever. They were buzzing. They had been ever since he had clapped eyes on her. It was just in passing, whilst he had been interviewing the cousin of the victim in the latest case. A brutal one, even by New York's case. A 25 year old man had been found in his apartment very, very dead. He had apparently been tied to his bed with heavy duty boating rope round his wrists, ankles and torso, judging by the ligature marks on those parts of his body. That wasn't the freakiest thing. The entire room had been coated in plastic; it was like a scene out of Dexter. Clearly someone was a fan. Pity they hadn't followed the advice of Harry and gotten rid of the body. It would seem they had been interrupted. The room was totally clear, except for the bags in the corner of the room. Heavy duty black bin liners, in fact. One for each dismembered part of the body. Even Curtis had had to get a breath of fresh air. It had been carried out with an almost surgical, obsessive precision. Not so much as a hesitation mark. Just thinking about it made Curtis' stomach turn. He had flashed his badge at the bellhop and gotten the room number he was looking for. He didn't have to know Curtis was off duty. LT hadn't allowed him to return to the hotel to question the girl, on the grounds that there were no grounds as of yet to indicate her. He was now stalking down the fifth floor hallway of the hotel, dark eyes sweeping right and left processing the door numbers as he went. "Four forty three... Four forty four..." He stopped. She had merely walked past, clearly within earshot of what was being spoken about, and something in the way she paused, briefly, then diverted from her own room and headed for the elevator. Curtis had attempted to go after her, but he had been too late. Now was his chance.

Curtis rapped three times on the door. Short, sharp knocks. Business like, it alone saying he wasn't going to take any crap. He could hear movement behind the door, and briefly entertained the idea of informing her he was a cop, but decided that just for now, he would be safer not to. He raised his hand to knock again, but the door opened. He readied himself to muscle through the door, should the young girl hold up any resistance. She was dressed in a small black nightdress that left little to the imagination, and her dark hair was loose, flopping over one eye and hanging wild over her shoulder. She looked anything but happy, her make up dark and slightly smudged around her eyes. There was a slim silver ring around her bottom lip that Curtis hadn't noticed before. He held up his badge for her to see, but she barely spared it a glance. "This had better be quick," She groused, opening the door to let him in.

"That all depends on how well you co operate,"

This seemed to amuse her, and she smirked, eyeing him up and down. "And what if I don't?"

"Then I will just have to take you down town and we can talk in the precinct."

She nodded her head. "And then you'd have to explain exactly what you were doing interrogating a young girl in her hotel room on your own whilst off duty."

He balked briefly at this, but kept his composure. "Oh don't worry about it, sugar. Backup is on its way."

"Alexz." She stated, flatly, turning to light up a cigarette.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name, Detective Curtis." She snarled his name. "And you've got nothing on me, so you're welcome to leave any time."

"Nothing on you?" He pushed, testing the waters.

"On the Dexter Murder of the cousin of him across from me." She spoke again in that flat, deadpan voice.

"You seem to know a lot about a murder you claim to have nothing to do with."

"It's surprising the things people tell you when you're sucking them off, Detective."

Curtis nodded, glancing around the room, trained eyes searching for anything, any clues that might tie Alexz to the murder. His eye fell upon a duffel bag stuffed lazily under the king size bed across the room from them.

Alexz followed Curtis' gaze to the black duffel and she laughed, exhaling a cloud of smoke from her nose. "What you looking for there, sweetheart?"  
"What's in the bag?" Curtis turned back to Alexz, and she took a deep drag from her cigarette before crushing the butt out in the ashtray on the telephone table.

Alexz hummed in amusement. "Oh, you don't wanna know, Detective."

"Why did you do it, Alexz?" He stepped closer to her, burning and itching to grab her and slam her against the wall, vaguely restraining himself, reminding himself that she is a slight, 5' 7" girl, not the usual 6' plus heavy weight thugs he was used to rough housing with. Squaring up to her should be enough intimidation for her.

"Why don't you go have a look, find out for yourself?" She challenged, standing up on to her tip toes closing the space between them.

Curtis took her up on this offer, after another moment of staring her down. He strode to the bed and crouched down, tearing open the zip fastening on the bag and revealing the contents inside. His heart skipped a beat. "Would you like to tell me why you have this in your bag?" He lifted the bag and held it out to her, pointing at the rope.

A grin crossed Alexz's face, and her eyes darkened. "Like I said, you really don't want to know what I use that for." Her eyes raked over him again, and they returned to his face, a dark smirk in place.

"For tying up innocent men and killing them?"

Alexz actually burst out laughing. "I don't see how the word 'innocent' can be associated with a rapist, Detective."

Curtis blinked and lowered the bag to the floor. "That is a very serious allegation you are making, Alexz."

"I know, Rey. It was pretty serious when he tied me to his bed and fucked me raw, too."

"You could be in a lot of trouble." Curtis crossed the room to Alexz, probably a little closer to her than he needed to be, but without his firearm to flash at her as a neat threat, he had to use his superior stature against her. It didn't appear to be working, but he dismissed that.

"You could join me in the cell for tea and pancakes once you've explained to your Lieutenant exactly what you were doing in my room without backup at this time of night."

Curtis bristled, but he knew she had a point. He had to play this safe. No contact, no marks, and it would be her word against his. That didn't make him want to grab her and frighten the information out of her any less. He turned back to the bag and spotted what looked like a roll of plastic wrap. His blood began to boil, and he clenched his fists at his side. "I know you did it." He growled, and he glared down at her, into her ice blue eyes. They were hard and cold, and there was a sense of emotionlessness behind them that he had seen before. The eyes of a killer.

"And what if I did?" She whispered back. "Good luck finding any evidence."

He pointed at the bag. "That is evidence enough to take you down you little-" He cut himself short and took a deep, cleansing breath. He was shaking with rage.

"Catch twenty two, sweetheart. You'll likely lose your job for breaking and entering and threatening me in my room."

"Breaking and..." Curtis swung round to look at the door, and cursed under his breath as he spotted the damage to the door jamb and the door.

"That's right, baby." Alexz stepped up closer behind Curtis and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I saw you looking at me the other day, when you were across the way. So I took a few precautions. A little insurance policy in case you showed up. Something told me you might play it a little away from the book. Something in those eyes of yours."

Curtis managed to hold himself together until he felt Alexz's hand on his bicep. His vision clouded red, and he spun on his heels, acting purely on instinct as his hand flew up to Alexz's throat and he slammed her up against the wall behind her with enough force that her feet were barely touching the floor. She let out a few choking sounds interspersed with throaty laughter, and Curtis loosened his grip, reminding himself of the size and power difference. With one hand around the girl's throat and the other fisted in the front of her nightdress, Curtis' muscles were shaking with his suppressed rage. He lowered Alexz back to the floor and relaxed his hands a little.

"Oh, Detective. Maybe I misjudged you."

He narrowed his eyes, but didn't respond.

"Maybe you would like to know _exactly_ what it is I like to do with that rope."

"Shut up." He didn't even know why he said it, but it was out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop it.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Alexz brushed her hand across Curtis' front and chewed on her lip.

Curtis' eyes instinctively dropped to her lips, and his tongue darted out to wet his own lips. "Get your hands off me." He growled, his voice low and dangerous.

Alexz trailed her hand lower, pulling at the hem of his shirt until it came untucked from the top of his pants. "Sure, okay, baby."

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me."

"Mmm I like it when you use that voice, Detective." Alexz purred, pushing her breast against his hand.

Curtis snatched his hand away and turned his eyes away from her for a moment. Alex took the opportunity and grabbed on to his crotch. The detective moved swift and fast, and he grabbed both of Alexz's wrists and pinned them to the wall above her head. He used his thigh to pin her lower half to the wall. "I can have you done for sexual assault." He snarled.

"Back atcha baby." Alexz purred, rotating her hips and rubbing her own crotch against Curtis' thigh.

Curtis squeezed her wrists tighter, and he closed his eyes, willing his heart to steady down, and taking deep breaths.

"You're hurting me, Detective." Alexz pressed harder on Curtis' leg, the heat from her groin almost burning through the leg of Curtis' pants. "I like it."

Alexz brushed her lips against Curtis' lips, and she scraped her teeth against his bottom lip. His lips parted against his will, and he breathed shakily in to her mouth. "That's it, Detective." She hushed back in to this mouth. "I know you liked it when I touched you." She ran her tongue across the seam of Curtis' lips and nipped at them. "You were at least halfway there then." Her eyes dropped to his crotch and she smirked again. She flexed her hips again, and Curtis moved his thigh from between her legs. He slumped forward against her, and squeezed her wrists. He released his grip on her wrists, breathing heavily and turned his face away from her. He was not about to get himself in to this situation. He gasped as he felt Alexz's hand cup the tent in the front of his pants, and without a second thought, he turned back to her and sealed his lips on to hers, his tongue pushing in to her mouth, licking at the roof of her mouth and colliding with her tongue. He let out a moan as Alexz rubbed her hand up and down his member through the fabric of his pants and boxers. Her other hand grabbed a handful off his ass, and his eyes squeezed tighter shut as her nails dug in to his flesh. Their teeth clashed and Curtis pulled away, panting and painfully turned on. His eyes were nearly black with arousal, and he grabbed her by the tops of her arms and spun her round. He shoved her hard and she practically flew across the room and fell back on the bed. Curtis followed and climbed on top of her, claiming her lips again, one hand riding up her thigh the other kneading one of her breasts. She threw her head back and cried out as he sank his teeth in to the soft flesh of her neck and he rutted himself shamelessly on to her. He broke away from her neck and swore as he came across her lack of panties. He brushed his thumb across her clit, and she moaned in answer, bucking her hips up in to his touch. Curtis pulled the nightdress up above Alexz's breasts, and dropped down to pay attention to them. He circled his tongue around one of her nipples for a moment before he took it in his mouth and sucked, continuing to flick his tongue over the hardened nub. Alexz arched her back and pushed her breast in to his mouth, and the movement created a teasing friction against his own arousal, and he couldn't stop the moan that came from him. He opened his mouth to take in a breath, and he let that breath out with a hiss as Alexz dragged her leg up against his erection. It had been a while since he'd had any action with anyone besides his right hand, and it was really showing at the moment. He was insanely hypersensitive. He looked at Alexz as she raised her hand to her mouth and dipped the tip of her index finger between her lips. She made a show of flicking her tongue against the tip of it and running her tongue around it, before she plunged it deeper in to her mouth. Curtis chewed on his lip as he imagined her paying the same attention to his dick, and he ground his hips in to hers, frantic to find himself any sort of friction. Alexz pushed a second finger in to her mouth and gave it the same treatment as Curtis watched, helplessly turned on by the whole show, then she pulled both fingers out. Her other hand grabbed his and she bit the end of his index finger, distracting him as she toyed around the tops of her thighs with her own wet digits. The way she sucked on Curtis' fingers went straight to his dick, and his eyes fluttered shut again and he rutted against something bony. He peered down to see Alexz pushing her fingers inside herself, and he swore again, overcome by the sensation of her sucking on his fingers whilst playing with herself. The hand inside her moved to the side and grasped on to the bedsheets and she pulled Curtis' hand away from her mouth and guided it down her body and between her legs. He needed no more persuasion, and didn't waste a moment in brushing a wet finger over her clit again, then pushing one finger inside her. He was delighted to find that she was already wet, a lot wetter than her own fingers and saliva could have gotten her, and it took no effort to slip another finger inside her, and work them in tandem with his thumb, which was working gentle circles on her clitoris. Alexz let out a broken moan and her head dropped back on to the bed whilst she enjoyed herself for a few moments.

"Mmm fuck you're so wet already, baby," Curtis surprised himself with his dirty mouth.

"Wet for you, Detective." Alexz countered breathlessly.

Curtis' dick twitched in response to her words, and he was torn between wanting to continue pleasuring her, and really wanting to just fuck her in to the mattress until he found his own release.

Alexz solved the problem for him as she tugged him back up to lay on top of her, and she attacked his mouth with the filthiest kiss Curtis had ever had.

Getting lost in the sensations, Curtis was not at all ready for it when Alexz pushed him off her and yanked his arms above his head. Beyond the point of being capable to – or even wanting to – defend himself, Curtis watched as Alexz pulled out a length of rope from the duffel bag and got to work tying his arms to the frame at the top of the bed. Alexz climbed on top of him, and Curtis could feel the dampness from her soaking through his pants. She bent down to place kisses on his body, stopping to toy with his nipples, eliciting sharp cries from him as she nipped at them, and he discovered that he had a kink for the pain/pleasure side of life. He pushed his groin up in to her heat, and at that very moment in time, he couldn't think of anything he hated more than the restraints of clothing. It would appear she was thinking along similar lines as she kissed across the waistband of his pants as she worked on undoing the button and zipper. She wriggled the pants down and off his legs, then stopped to run a finger up his length through the boxers. Curtis glared down at her, and realized incredulously, that she was toying with him, and she was _enjoying_ it. He gritted his teeth and stopped himself from trying to lash out at her. He realized in that moment that he probably had anger management issues; ones that he should really address. But none of that mattered as Alexz mouthed him through his boxers before finally, _finally_ she pulled them down and wrapped her hand round his member. Her free hand cupped his balls, and she stroked from the base to the tip of his straining member once, twice, and then a third time. She looked up at him. "Shut your eyes." And like a good little bitch, Curtis obeyed. And by fuck it was worth it as he felt her tongue run up the underside of his cock, then she angled it towards the ceiling and gripped the base tight as she flicked her tongue over the slit.

Curtis bit back a moan and arched his back off the bed desperate for her to just get on with it and... "Fuck!" The word was punched out of his lungs as he felt her lips wrap around the end of his dick, her tongue briefly crossing his slit once more before flattening out and running up the seam of it as she took in as much of his length as she could managed.

Curtis cried out and thrashed on the bed like a trapped wild animal and Alexz worked him over with her mouth until he felt like he was literally going to explode. He tried to tell her to stop, but all he managed was a strangled cry of part defeat part protest as she pulled off him and squeezed hard on the base of his penis. Curtis' breathing was heavy and harsh, and his heart was hammering so hard in his chest, he was certain she would be able to hear it. He opened his eyes and looked down at her as she dipped his dick in her mouth again, and he _knew_ he was going to take a mental photograph of that and stow it away for lonely nights in his apartment by himself, but she quickly dropped his throbbing member with a wet slap against his belly as she sat up. "Close your eyes, Detective."

He obeyed, and his stomach flipped with anticipation as he felt her weight shifting on the bed. She stopped, and he had a vague idea where she was, but it still didn't take away any of the pleasure and relief as she lined his dick up with her wet hole and agonizingly slowly pushed herself down on to it. Curtis moaned loud enough that he was certain everyone in the hallway would have heard, but in a place like this, he doubted it would be paid much notice.

"Oh, fuck," Alexz breathed as she settled down so Curtis was balls deep inside her. "_Fuck_ that's good." She raised herself up, almost pulling totally off him, then slid down again.

Curtis moaned.

"Fuck your cock feels fucking amazing inside me, Detective." She breathed in to his ear as she leaned down on to him.

Curtis moaned again. He wanted to reply, he really did, but he was too lost in the moment to form any sort of coherent sentence.

She rotated her hips in such a way that she wasn't losing contact with him, but he was almost slipping out every time. She kept up the agonizingly slow pace, and Curtis cried out again as he felt her hand cup his balls and give them a squeeze. "So fucking good..." She mumbled again.

Curtis couldn't agree more. It had been a long time since he had been inside anyone, and he had quite forgotten how exquisite it felt to be buried deep inside that hot, wet heat. His stomach was contracting almost painfully with the need to release, but she was going nowhere near fast enough for him to be able to come any time soon.

"Do you wanna come, Detective?"

Curtis bit his lip and nodded his head, only just understanding her words.

"Do you wanna fuck me?" She raised herself up and slammed herself down, and Curtis was sure he leaked a little precome as she did so. It dawned on him then that he was wearing no protection, and that they should probably stop, but he was too far gone to really care. He would deal with the consequences afterwards, if needs be.

"Do you wanna fuck me hard, Detective? Coz you're bigger than me, baby. And stronger. You could hold me down and fuck me in to the middle of next week if that's what you wanted. And there would be nothing I could do about it."

Curtis knew that shouldn't turn him on the way it was, but he was beyond human instinct by now, and has lapsed over in to the primal side, of just needing to fuck to find his release. "Do you want me to untie you?"

Curtis nodded, probably a little more vigorously than he needed to. He felt the ropes loosen around his wrists, and his hands throb as the blood began to make its way back in to them. His wrists burned insanely, and he knew he would have to wear long sleeved shirts to work for the next week or two to cover the marks that were sure to be there. The very moment his hands were free, his eyes sprung open and he grabbed on to Alexz, hard enough that there would probably be bruises, and he pushed her down on to the mattress, tearing the nightdress in the process. Following his base instinct, he knelt above her, pushed her legs wide apart and dropped his head between them, dipping his tongue inside her and running it up to and around her clitoris, and the aggressiveness of the action made Alexz cry out. He moved up and put his hands either side of her head, and he kissed her hard, all tongues and teeth, and he made her taste herself on his tongue. With her mouth occupied, Curtis grabbed her both of her wrists and pinned them above her head, and he knew he was using too much force, and he could hear her whimpering in pain, but he couldn't stop himself. He simply dug his nails in to the delicate flesh of her wrists and bit down hard on her shoulder as he dropped his weight on her, pinning her to the bed. He put both of her dainty wrists in one hand and used his other to fumble around for his own dick and line it up with her hole. It was wet and easy to slip in to, and he let out a guttural noise as he did so, and he pulled out almost immediately before slamming in to her again. It felt good to be back in control and to be able to get what he wanted. He gripped her hip with his free hand and pulled her up to meet his thrusts, totally lost in the feeling of it all. He clamped harder on her hip and heard her cry out in pain, but this only spurred him on more. He pulled out most of the way again and slammed back in to her, setting up a punishing rhythm as revenge for her obscene teasing just minutes before. He had his head on her chest, but he raised it to look up in to her face. It was contorted in a mix of pain and intense pleasure; her eyebrows knitted together and her teeth biting hard on to her bottom lip. "You like it rough, huh?" He growled.

Her eyes were shut, but she nodded.

Lost in the moment, Curtis raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Hard.

Alexz cried out again, and he saw tears at the corners of her eyes. He probably should have been disturbed that he enjoyed that. Alexz now lay on the bed, with her head lolled to the side, and she raised her hips, angling them just so, so that Curtis' cock pounded relentlessly on to her G spot. Her jaw slackened and her mouth dropped slightly open, and her breath was coming in stuttering gasps.

Curtis could feel the heat building in his lower abdomen, and he felt his balls begin to tighten. In a moment of pure lust driven insanity, he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. "How fucking rough do you like it, slut?"

Alexz didn't respond.

"You're a fucking slut for my cock, aren't you?" His nails were digging in to her wrists, and he had lost control over that hand completely as he felt his orgasm building up.

Alexz nodded weakly.

"Can you take it?" He squeezed harder on her wrists and her throat. "Can you fucking take it?" He grunted as he felt his balls draw right up.

Alexz's eyes snapped open and found his, and her eyebrows knitted back together, "Fuck!" And she cried out, her eyes rolling back in her head as she climaxed.

The rhythmic pulsing of her around his cock send Curtis over the edge and her cried out as he felt himself spill inside of her, his orgasm engulfing his entire body and he fucked out the whole of it in to her.

Curtis thrust himself in and out of Alexz a few more times before he finally collapsed on top of her, literally unable to move any more. He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath, and he relaxed his hold on Alexz. He remained on top of her, trapping her to the bed, and somewhere in his post orgasmic haze, he thought that he really should seek help for his anger issues, but this seemed like a fantastic outlet for them anyway. "That..." He panted. "Was amazing."

"I know."

Curtis really, really hoped they would have the chance to do this again. He hadn't told anyone about his little suspicion, so provided Alexz had left no traces, he would likely have another opportunity to pay another visit to her. So long as nothing was traced back to Alexz he would be safe. If it was, well. He'd have to deal with the consequences then. But for now. He settled for laying on top of Alexz, still inside her, sated and wondering if perhaps she would like to spend his day off with him tomorrow.

**So there we have it, people. I hope you enjoyed the mindless filth! I am partly tempted to continue, but I think I shall just leave it there. I have enough half finished projects as it it; I just really had to get this one out of my system! **


End file.
